Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 January 2019
03:39-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:39-44 Sketch!!!! 03:40-49 hallo 03:41-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:41-35 Hey. What’s up? 03:41-42 I am dead 03:42-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:42-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:42-48 What do you mean? 03:42-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:43-06 Just tired lol 03:43-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 03:43-33 Hewwo owo 03:43-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:43-51 owo 03:44-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:44-13 Meep. 03:44-15 Hey oh :( 03:44-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:44-34 Merp. 03:45-15 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 03:45-28 Hewwo Glowy 03:45-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:45-30 Poopidy scoop./ 03:45-33 Yo guys 03:45-36 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 03:45-40 quinton should i say my name to these noobs 03:45-41 heyo 03:45-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:45-49 Yeet we got a party owo 03:46-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:46-07 *bursts in* I HAVE ARRIVED 03:46-29 quinton are you there 03:46-29 No 03:46-30 Yesh you have X3 03:46-37 why tho 03:46-46 Idk 03:46-55 feeling male rn tho 03:46-58 so i should 03:47-05 y'all call me will rn 03:47-16 not glowy 03:47-17 (Bursts through door) SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME 03:47-21 glowy comes later on when i feel like a g o r l 03:47-22 No 03:47-28 Is your last name power 03:47-32 bad Ninjagoguineapigs 03:47-35 Guineapiggy nooooo 03:47-36 XD 03:48-00 if you DARE call me william i will spin your jaw, okay? 03:48-11 understood 03:48-17 THATS WHY YOU DONT GO ON A SUAGR HIGH, KIDS 03:48-17 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 03:48-23 somebody once told the world was gonna roll do I ate the sharpest tool in the shed 03:48-24 UNDERSTOOD OWO 03:48-31 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 03:48-35 OKI BAI BAI 03:48-38 OK HAI 03:48-44 Put your hands up you fuckin' defaults! 03:48-48 my messages are so delayed here 03:48-50 NUUUUU 03:48-50 Why did you eat the sharpest tool in the shed 03:48-55 That leads to internal bleeding 03:48-55 XD 03:49-11 piggy 03:49-12 what do you call me 03:49-14 /me grabs smg 03:49-16 i was looking kinda dumb with my finger and my thumb in the shape of a gun to my forehead 03:49-18 Because he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed 03:49-23 Oh gawd 03:49-32 IT'S HIGH NOON 03:49-43 /me holds belt 03:49-48 it's high noon 03:49-51 /me hits blunt 03:50-14 /me rolls a spliff and joins 03:50-15 Somebody once told told me green flame was better than lloyrumi... They wrernt the sharpest took in the shed. (DONT SHIP GREENFLAME!) 03:50-32 FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! 03:50-50 /ME SLAPS PIGGY 03:50-57 Gawd 03:51-01 jk 03:51-03 okay class 03:51-05 reprise 03:51-07 *slaps glowy* 03:51-08 WHAT DO YOU CALL ME 03:51-14 XD 03:51-14 /me shoots piggy with a revolver 03:51-15 will power 03:51-18 I don’t necessarily ship greenflame but I think it’s cutr but it should just like stay a bromance in the series thiugh 03:51-21 NOT THE POWER PART SKETCHUP 03:51-23 though 03:51-37 @Quinton I agree 03:52-01 Greenflame is the worst Ninjago ship, other than potentially any ninja x Wu/Garmadon/Misako 03:52-12 OK SKETCH GETS A B+ 03:52-18 And Kai x nya XD 03:52-24 I’ve seen dr Julien x zane 03:52-24 REST OF Y'ALL APART FROM QUINTON GET A FUCKIN F 03:52-25 but we all know that Ronya is the best ship 03:52-35 *gags* yeah no incest plz 03:52-41 i saw a uh. nsfw version of nya x kai 03:52-50 *holds knife* WHAT DID U JUST SAY, SJETCHUP? 03:52-50 same 03:53-01 wow, Glowy XD 03:53-07 ive seen Dareth x ronin 03:53-11 I said, "but we all know Ronya is the best ship" 03:53-19 He ships Jaya too guys 03:53-26 Ronya is just for fun XD 03:53-27 Phew. 03:53-28 I nearly typoed that as "Ponya" and I don't want to think of the implications there. 03:53-28 ive frickin seen Harumi zzz Nadakhan 03:53-32 x* 03:53-40 Nyadakhan is also valid ship 03:53-44 HARUMI X NADAKAHN? WHY XD 03:53-56 Idfk 03:54-08 i've seen images of nadakhan having intercourse with cole jay kai and zane 03:54-14 I've seen a gag ship between Jay, Cole, and the monks they drive crazy at the beginning of Season 8 03:54-18 so the original 4 03:54-19 he had two ding-a-lings-roos 03:54-23 Ppl ship ronin x dareth form their interactions in seaosn 7 03:54-28 Same Purple 03:54-32 XD oh my 03:54-38 i've seen a lot of weird rule 34 images 03:54-47 I DONT SHIP IT XD 03:54-52 oh no my innocence 03:54-56 how will i recover 03:54-56 wow are all my friends this perverted XD 03:55-00 one was child morro getting it from all angles by the guys in the weird reddish suits like in the beginning of s8 03:55-10 then there was cole and nelson 03:55-10 your innocence... Being flushed away 03:55-12 skalidor and cole 03:55-20 skalidor had spikes 03:55-27 "child morro" 03:55-27 The only problem with searching for Zane art on DeviantArt is that it tends to bring up quite a bit of glacier 03:55-30 on his 03:55-31 I'm gonna stop you right there 03:55-32 COLE AND NELSON?! CAUSE THEY WERE IN A SET TOGETHER?! 03:55-33 dang a dang doo 03:55-41 omg look up hielorei ninjago, his art is hot 03:55-41 Like how dare you ship anything besides Pixane 03:56-00 YEETUS, WHY WOULD PPL SHIP COLE X NELSON XD 03:56-07 And I think we should cease describing in detail the NSFW art we've seen 03:56-16 pedophillic ninjago porn 03:56-19 pnp 03:56-20 Cole x Nelson is pedophilia and should be burned 03:56-20 tm 03:56-24 @Quin or don't, because it's a hit too g t 03:56-28 *hot 03:56-31 My precious Cole.... 03:56-41 I’m calling Nya x Zane Sleetshipping because I don’t know what to call it 03:56-43 so is morro getting literally *AHEM* gangbanged by monks.. like the ones from the beginning of s8.. 03:56-45 PNP™ 03:56-46 i'll stop now. 03:56-54 thank you 03:56-55 morro as a kid btw 03:56-58 stopped now 03:57-00 Wow XD 03:57-04 whoever draws those is weird 03:57-07 KEEP GOING XD 03:57-21 NO 03:57-22 NGP, I said to stop 03:57-25 is Nya x Zane Sleetshipping? 03:57-34 AWW OKI ;-; 03:57-39 NyaxZane is Zaya 03:57-43 ngp? 03:57-44 yee I think 03:57-45 Very few ship it though 03:57-45 Sleetshipping is better 03:58-10 It majes no sense XD 03:58-13 Nex ships Chamille x Ash 03:58-20 Why?! XD 03:58-32 I heard someone who ships Neuro and may 03:58-35 Nya 03:58-37 Ash x Cole should and should not be a thing for one very specific reason 03:58-42 Lots of people ship Chamille and Ash 03:58-59 okay gtg y'all 03:58-59 bye 03:59-02 Sketch we've already been over that... 03:59-02 bye 03:59-03 it's 4 am 03:59-06 i'm a big boi 03:59-07 bye bye 03:59-08 Bai ;-; 03:59-08 Neuro x Griffin is ThinkFast 03:59-12 bye. 03:59-13 XD 03:59-20 Quin 03:59-21 Bai Glowy 03:59-22 XD 03:59-22 yes 03:59-30 you get sketch points 03:59-34 i don’t like the ship but I like the name 03:59-40 Oooo sketch points 03:59-45 ThinkFast 03:59-47 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 03:59-59 Sketchpoints needs to become a thing 04:00-27 Hmm. Sketchpoints reward system. For the good bois. 04:00-33 It's like points of inspiration but even more useless. 04:00-47 Wow XD 04:00-53 (Shrug) 04:00-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:00-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:01-05 (Banana) 04:01-42 Idk how but Astra and I somehow got Zane and Lloyd arguing over which of their girlfriends (aka our OCs) is better XD 04:01-55 XD 04:02-01 Sacrificial Hobo Good-Luck Ritual needs to be a thing. 04:02-04 That probably got... Interesting. 04:02-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:02-19 Mary Sue vs. OPness Incarnate 04:02-24 I am so temoed to click that link 04:02-35 And the girls in question are out shopping so it's gonna be funny when they come home 04:02-53 Amiko x Q and Itsumi c Emily 04:02-54 Are you calling Lin a Mary Sue 04:02-59 x^ 04:03-03 x* 04:03-11 0_0 04:03-16 mayyyyyyybe 04:03-26 *slaps* 04:03-37 don't rumple the paper 04:03-40 Ooh infighting 04:03-44 Dangit Sketchy she's not that perfect 04:03-50 Is that a reference? If so, I got it XD 04:04-07 Q x Amiko and Emily x Itsumi are otps. 04:04-31 Wooooow 04:04-38 YEET 04:04-49 BORK 04:04-51 Since when are Mary Sues innocent and awkward with a lot of things they refuse to talk it most of the time? 04:04-58 *talk about 04:05-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:05-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:05-45 *cricket. cricket.* 04:05-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:05-56 The server just got oddly quiet XD 04:06-06 negative sketch points for everyone 04:06-11 Lol 04:06-17 NUUUU 04:06-28 also 04:06-32 Answer me Sketchy or I shall take a pair of scissors to your precious sheet of paper 04:06-39 NOOOOOOOOOO MY SKETCH POINTS (I had one but whatever) 04:06-40 no death threats 04:06-45 NUUUU 04:06-46 omg just saw a drawing of Neuro x Kai by Hielorei 04:07-04 *threats death* 04:07-10 Oh bass 04:07-13 Gawd 04:07-14 Thar shipping season is HotHead 04:07-19 that* 04:07-23 Anyway the definition of Mary Sue is "innocent" 04:07-26 Why Neuro x Kai XD 04:07-47 Like, they had no interactions whatsoever 04:07-52 Definition of Mary Sue is "so perfect she's insufferable" 04:07-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:08-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:08-05 Which Lin is far from 04:08-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 04:08-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:08-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:08-30 SCREEECH -_- 04:08-39 As to the deeper problems that's not necessarily Mary Sue-ish but it doesn't really separate her too much imo 04:08-47 Is Lin Innocent? 04:09-00 The jury said she was. 04:09-11 Innocence? Never heard of it!!! 04:09-12 They never found the body, after all. 04:09-14 As innocent as a newborn lamb Quin 04:09-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:09-49 Lol 04:09-54 Of course they didn't, because her first enemy got himself stuck in his own portal to the Departed Realm 04:10-19 All shw did was give him an accidental nudge out the door 04:10-24 *she 04:10-43 Accidental? 04:10-44 AWWW. INNOCENCE. (IM STUCK ON CAPS) 04:10-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:11-22 She used her wind powers she didn't know she had at the time 04:11-32 I’m confused. 04:11-42 yey im off ^_^ 04:11-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:11-56 She then proceeds to not realize them until just before the Tournament of Elements 04:11-59 \_(·-·)_/ 04:12-17 Wanna....RP???? 04:12-43 We could, but probably shouldn't do it here idk 04:12-58 Who’s gonna care? 04:12-59 Sketchy what u gonna do? 04:13-04 I will ban you 04:13-12 NUUUU 04:13-17 and give you all -200 sketch points™ 04:13-20 You can't ban me 04:13-22 No you won’t 04:13-23 NUUUU 04:13-27 You put me in charge 04:13-31 but purple is staff tho... 04:13-38 you cant ban me either 04:13-40 -300 sketch points for purple 04:13-56 Btw.... 04:14-01 don't take away mi sketch points (hides in corner) 04:14-12 Can Quinton become staff? 04:14-26 ... 04:14-39 I swear, I'm the only one in this wiki who dosent care about being staff 04:14-39 I’ll take that as a no 04:14-43 *awkwardly scoots away* 04:14-52 I mean, we'll keep you in consideration 04:14-59 Right now we're not in dire need of staff 04:15-08 *chirp. Chirp. Chirp.* 04:15-16 but rule #1 of any sketch operation is "don't ask to be staff" 04:15-27 Estoy muy triste. 04:15-28 wait this isn't a sketch operation anymore 04:15-37 Random user: *asks to be staff* 04:15-49 Because a certain someone (totally not me) constantly checks in on the wiki because she may or may not be addicted to roleplay haha 04:15-51 negative 100 sketch points 04:16-04 Well I’m not random, I’ve been here for a while 04:16-19 I check in every hour 04:16-25 Well no but 04:16-28 The random user is not you, but a fictional characyer made by me XD 04:17-24 I swear, there's so many awkward silences in this chat XD 04:17-25 Awkward silence 04:17-41 *ahem* 04:17-45 Where is the love? 04:17-57 Sorry had to say i 04:18-01 it 04:18-03 This is "totally" not akward. 04:18-10 *ahem* 04:18-21 So. 04:18-30 What are you guys.... Doing? 04:19-05 (I just wanna break the tension) 04:19-31 i'm trying to make the official sketchpoints leaderboard 04:19-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:19-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:19-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:19-47 So uhh someone showed me an Instagram page full of incorrect Ninjago quotes 04:19-51 Wait what how? 04:19-54 it's great stuff 04:20-01 @sketch 04:20-19 show me!!!! 04:20-20 ms excel 04:20-26 i will show when finished 04:20-31 @purple 04:20-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:21-01 and I have an Instagram, do you Purple 04:21-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:21-37 Omg purple ik what your talking about 04:21-49 I read those incorrect quotes XD 04:22-43 Oh haha no I don't use social media it's too overwhelming 04:22-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:23-34 I has instagram... I never post, but I use it too look at stuff XD 04:23-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:23-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:23-52 Hewwo again. Long time so see XD 04:24-00 *no see 04:24-01 You have a YouTube 04:24-40 https://www.instagram.com/quinton_1721/ 04:24-42 Ultra Violet: I'll carve out our initials on a tree for our first date because it's the most romantic way to let you know I have a knife 04:24-52 My Instagram 04:24-52 XD 04:25-02 Ooo ima look at it 04:25-16 That's different, I need to keep up with Brent Miller XD 04:26-00 Thats literally why I joined instagram (don't judge XD) 04:26-11 im torn between posting Ninjago or posting my life because I have mostly ninjago followers on my Instagram but now people from my school are following me 04:26-41 Oofie. I never tell ppl from school my social media XD 04:26-46 Gets too stingy 04:26-51 Cringy 04:26-56 Not stingy 04:27-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:27-04 SPELL CHECK! 04:27-33 awkward silence. 04:27-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:27-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:28-13 Ahem. 04:28-13 But I’m a dork anyways so what the heck 04:28-42 Same As 04:29-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:29-03 When did sketchpoints get invented? 04:29-50 Hmm. Dorkel. That should be the name of Gorkel and Norkel's mom, or maybe dad. Keep the "orkel" names going. 04:30-06 Wow. 04:30-14 Good bai quintion. 04:30-42 You have left me with staff.... I'm scared... XD 04:30-45 sketchpoints was invented 20 minutes ago 04:30-53 What? No, I'm not plotting sequel detail stuff when I don't even have the main plot set no not at all 04:30-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:31-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:31-18 YEY QUINTION U JOINED 04:31-25 I’m a dork 04:32-04 and it’s official, Q’s getting a miniseries. 04:32-14 Ooooooooooooooo 04:32-49 04:33-18 and I’ll be starting a little book called The Search For Samurai X. It is Nya’s POV and it analyzes each potential Samurai X. 04:33-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:33-39 ;!-; 04:33-43 ;-; 04:33-58 Sketch, it's beautiful XD 04:34-20 Wow it’s nice Sketchy Wetchy. 04:34-37 -305? Geez 04:34-49 Sowwy purple ;-; 04:35-15 Samurai X is obviously Nya. 04:35-23 How may we earn sketchpoints, Mr sketchup? 04:35-38 you earn them arbitrarily at my discretion 04:35-43 Or pixal. 04:35-47 Mm. OKAY. 04:36-01 you have no idea what arbitrarily means do you 04:36-08 How may we lose sketchpoints? 04:36-08 No!!!! Samurai X is Auto, from the DBX 04:36-16 And I do 04:36-20 and I know what if means 04:36-23 It means randomly 04:36-26 you lose sketchpoints arbitrarily at my discretion 04:36-26 it*